Common Bonds
by OTHforever03
Summary: Major AU! Lucas Sawyer, a sports agent and Nathan Lee, a star basketball player have more in common then they ever could imagine. The truth is about to come out!
1. New Agent

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ I had this idea in my head and I wanted to get it down on paper before I lost it and I decided to go ahead and post it. Tell me what you think. Don't worry I will still be working on Looking Back. I have just another fanfiction into the mix

Suggestions are welcome 

Twenty-five year old Lucas Sawyer was on his way to becoming one of the finest Sports agent in the industry. He had grown up playing all kinds of sports, baseball, basketball, and soccer. Anything that he or his sister wanted to do his parents, Larry and Anna made sure that they did it. His dream was to play in the NBA, but a shoulder injury his junior year at the University of Virginia ended that. Even though he could not play the game he still wanted to be part of the sport. Which is why he chose to be a sports agent. He didn't know that very decision would impact his life as he knew it forever

Nathan Lee was a twenty-five year old player for the Chicago Bulls. Like Lucas he had always had the dream of playing in the NBA. His other dream had been to get a college education. Therefore, he would not allow himself to be drafted until he graduated with a degree. Nathan was one of the best college basketball players of all time. He had attended University of North Carolina at Wilmington and had set the record for most points in a single game, single season and championship game. Those records still stood three years after he was gone. His contract was expiring with his current sports agent and Nathan was looking for a new one. That decision would change both his personal and professional lives.

Located in Downtown Chicago on the top floor of one of the tallest building in the city was 'Miller and Cohen' a well-known sports agency. They had a wide range of agents each with their own specialty for a specific sport and when Nathan Lee called looking to interview a new agent they knew just who to send him to, their best basketball agent, Lucas Sawyer.

"Morning Lucas" Theresa Miller said as Lucas walked off of the elevator into the offices of Miller and Cohen.

"Theresa, what are you doing working the front desk?"

"Stacy was rushed to the hospital this morning. Her baby wanted to make his arrival."

"Congratulations to Stacy, but that still doesn't explain why the boss's daughter is playing receptionist for the day"

"I had nothing else to do. Being home from college for the Christmas holiday. I told Daddy if he needed me to call me and here I am"

"Well, it is nice to have you here. It has been kind of boring since you left for college this past fall. Nothing has mysteriously fallen or gotten lost"

"Very funny. You are as bad as daddy"

"What can I say? I learn from the best"

"Speaking of dad, he left this for you" Theresa said as she handed a sheet of paper over to Lucas. "He said to make sure that you were ready for your 3 o'clock appointment today with Nathan Lee"

Lucas looked up from the piece of paper that Theresa had handed him and asked, "Where is your dad? He told me yesterday that he wanted to sit in on that appointment"

"He had an emergency meeting with the owner and manager for the Washington Redskins. He flew out early this morning"

"Okay. If you hear from him, tell him that I will call him later with details of the meeting"

"Sure will. Have a good day Lucas" Theresa said as the phone rang

"You too" Lucas said as he walked to the right of the receptionist desk.

Lucas entered his corner office and turned on the lights. He sat down his briefcase on the desk and opened the blinds to his windows. He pulled his chair out, sat down and opened his briefcase there on top of the paperwork that he had taken home with him last night was a note from his wife Brooke. Lucas opened the note to read it, 'Don't forget Peyton is flying in tonight so that we can all fly home together. Pick her up at 6pm. Don't be late' Lucas smiled as he thought of his sister, Peyton. He knew that if he were late picking her up from the airport he would have to hear it from both of them. That was not something he wanted to do. Lucas turned on his computer and opened his email. He added a reminder to go off at 4:30 to pick up Peyton. After checking his email, he began preparing for his appointment with Nathan Lee.

Nathan stepped off the elevator into the office of Miller and Cohen and walked towards the receptionist desk. The young girl behind the desk was on the phone so he waited patiently.

"I am sorry. Can I help?" The young girl asked as she looked towards Nathan after hanging up the phone.

"Yes, I have a 3 o'clock appointment with Lucas Sawyer"

"Okay, your name please?"

"Nathan Lee"

"Mr. Lee, if you would have a sit. I will let Mr. Sawyer know that you are here"

"Thank you" Nathan said as he walked towards the couch against the far wall opposite the desk he had just been at. He picked up the latest Sports Illustrated and started flipping pages.

"Lucas?" Theresa voice came over the intercom on the phone next to Lucas's computer

"Yes Theresa?"

"Nathan Lee is here to see you"

"Okay, I will be right there"

Lucas stood from his chair and walked around his desk towards the door to his office. He entered the waiting area to find Nathan flipping through a magazine looking relaxed.

"Mr. Lee?" Lucas asked as he approached Nathan

"Mr. Sawyer. Glad to see you again" The two had played against each other in college many times and became friends.

"You too. Come on back to my office"

Nathan stood and followed Lucas back into his office. Once they were both inside, Lucas closed the door and gestured to the chair across his desk.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Lucas asked

"No thank you"

Lucas walked around his desk and took a seat as Nathan sat in the chair that Lucas had indicated.

"How are you Nathan?"

"Good. Got married and we have a little one on the way"

"Congratulations. Haley?"

"Yes, Thank you. I see you married your high school sweetheart also" noticing the wedding picture on the far left corner of Lucas's desk.

"Yes, Brooke and I got married right after college"

"We did also"

"So what can I do for you today?" Lucas asked getting down to business

"I am sure that Chuck Miller told you that I called because I am looking for a new agent"

"He did. May I ask why?"

"I need a change. I like my current agent, but I think that I would be represented better by someone who played the game."

"So why Miller and Cohen?"

"This firm has a good reputation. A couple of my teammates have agents that work with the firm and they recommended it to me"

"Yes, Jay Cohen and Chris Olsen. Why not go with one of those agents?"

"When I spoke with Mr. Miller. He asked me if I had a specific agent that I would like to interview. I simply told him that I wanted someone who knew the game, played the game and would represent me well. He called me back the next day to set up an appointment with as he put it, the agent who knows the game and played the game"

"Well, I did play the game and I do know the game."

"Yes, I know that. That is why I think we can just skip the interview part. I would appreciate it if you would become my agent" Nathan said as he extended his hand for Lucas to shake

"I would be honored to represent an old friend and rival," Lucas said as he took Nathan hand and shook it.

"Now that business is out of the way. How is your sister?" Peyton had attended UNC Wilmington on a cheerleading scholarship therefore she knew Nathan and Haley.

"Peyton. She is living out in San Diego selling her paintings to all of the big art galleries. She is flying in tonight actually"

"I always knew she would become a professional artist. You going home for the holiday?"

"Yes, we are flying home the day after tomorrow. What about you?"

"We are going home also. Good old North Carolina"

Lucas laughed, "Yea, it will be nice to go home though. We haven't seen our parents since summer time and Brooke is looking forwards to seeing her mom and dad also"

"Haley is so excited to go shopping with both grandmothers for baby clothes. I get to hang out with her brother and father, which is always a good time. Those two are the closest thing I have to a father and a sibling and of course there is always Keith, who I haven't seen in a couple of years. He has been around my entire life almost like an uncle."

"I have a family friend like that actually his name is Keith also. He went to school with my parents"

"I guess Keith is a popular name for people like that"

"Yea, seems like it" Lucas's computer beeped as the reminder to pick up Peyton came up on the screen. "Sorry to cut this short Nathan, but I need to go get Peyton. If I am late, it will be my head"

"I completely understand."

"Here is my business card. Call me if you have any questions and I will call you after the holiday to set up an appointment to get all the paperwork straight"

"Sounds good. Thank Lucas" Nathan said as he took Lucas's business card and shook his hand.

"If you wait a minute, I will walk you out" Lucas said as he began getting his things together.

"Sure"

Lucas shut down his computer, shut the blinds and placed the paperwork to go home in his briefcase before picking it up.

"Alright" Lucas said as he walked around his desk towards the door. He shut off the lights and closed the door behind them as they entered the hallway and walked towards the front.

"Bye Theresa" Lucas said as they reached the receptionist desk, "See ya tomorrow"

"I will be here. Have a good afternoon"

The elevator reached the garage level of the building and Lucas and Nathan walked out, "Thanks again Lucas. I feel really good about having your represent me," Nathan said as they shook hands again

"Nathan it is my pleasure. You and Haley have a safe trip back to Tree Hill"

"Same to you guys. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Lucas said as the two parted ways each going to their cars.

As Lucas drove to the airport he called and left Chuck Miller a voicemail letting him know that Nathan would be in the office after the holiday to sign the paperwork. He arrived at the airport, found a spot quickly and walked towards the front door and the board that would tell him what gate his sister was arriving at. Gate 35 and it was on time. Lucas glanced at his watch, 5:52pm. He quickly walked towards the escalator and towards Gate 35

Nathan pulled into the private driveway that would take him to his house in the middle of the 20-acre property. He came upon the house and hit the switch on his visor to open the garage door. He entered the garage, turned off the car and locked the door. He walked towards the door that led into the house, hitting the button to close the garage door. He entered the house to find Christmas music playing. His wife Haley always loved Christmas time and Christmas music was played in their house from the day after Thanksgiving until Christmas day every year

"Hales" Nathan called as he entered the kitchen

"In the living room"

Nathan walked towards the living room adjacent to the kitchen and found his pregnant wife sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey" Haley said as Nathan entered the room taking off her reading glasses, "So how did it go?"

"Great, I have found my new agent"

"Nate, that's great" Haley said getting off the couch to give Nathan a hug, "So tell me about him?"

"His name is Lucas Sawyer. Actually you know his sister"

"Wasn't he a basketball player at UVA?"

"Yes"

"His sister is Peyton, right?"

"Yes"

"Oh my gosh. Did he say how she was?"

"He said she was good. He is actually on his way to pick her up from the airport. She is living in San Diego selling her artwork"

"I always knew she would be big. She was always drawing or something between routines at practice"

"Lucas said they are flying home the day after tomorrow. What to hear something kind of weird?"

"What?" Haley asked

"He has a family friend who is like an uncle named Keith also."

"Small world. Maybe it is the same one" Haley said jokingly

Haley comment made Nathan think. What if it is the same one? That would be too weird.

"It would be nice to see Peyton again though," Haley said interrupting her husband thoughts.

"Well, why don't I call Lucas and see if they have any plans for dinner? That way you can catch up with Peyton and I think you know his wife also, Brooke Davis"

"Peyton is probably not going to want to go to dinner after her long flight and you know I know Brooke"

"Never hurts to ask" Nathan said as he pulled Lucas's business card from his wallet and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

He dialed Lucas's number

"Lucas!"

"Peyton"

The two siblings rushed to hug each other.

"It is so good to see you" Peyton said as they broke their hug, "How are you? You look good"

"Thanks you too Peyt. How was your flight?"

"Good, but I am starving"

"Brooke thought you might be. She suggested dinner out if you are up to it"

"Yes, that sounds great" Peyton answered as Lucas's cell phone rang

"Lucas Sawyer" Lucas said as he answered it

"Lucas, Nathan Lee"

"Hey Nathan"

"Listen I was just talking with Haley. She said that she would like to see Peyton and Brooke again. Do you have any plans for dinner?"

"We were planning on eating out. Where did you have in mind?"

"There is a little Italian place downtown, "Jamie's"

"That is one of Peyton's favorite places. Let me talk with Brooke and Peyton and I will get back to you"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Lucas said as he hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Peyton asked as they walked towards baggage claim

"Nathan Lee. He wanted to know if we wanted to go out to dinner. His wife would like to see you and Brooke again"

"Nathan Lee? Oh my gosh! He married Haley James didn't he?"

"Yea and they are expecting"

"Oh, I love babies. How do you know Nathan?"

"I just became his agent"

"Awesome. Did he suggest a place?"

"Jamie's"

"I love Jamie's. Call Brooke and see if she wants to go"

Lucas pulled out his cell phone once again and dialed his house number

"Hello?" Brooke answered

"Hey babe"

"Hey you. Did you get Peyton?"

"Right beside me."

"Oh I can't wait to see her. How did the meeting go with Nathan Lee?"

"Great. You are talking to his new agent. Actually that is why I am calling. Nathan just called and wanted to know if we want to go out to dinner. His wife, Haley, would like to see you and Peyt again"

"Haley James? Gosh I haven't seen her since senior year of college. What does Peyton say?"

"She said to call you"

"I say lets go. Just come pick me up. Where are we going by the way?"

"Jamie's"

"I love that place. Okay, I will see you when you get here. I need to go get ready"

"Okay be home shortly. Love ya"

"Love ya too Bye"

Lucas hung up his phone and looked at his sister, who was pulling her last bag off the baggage claim, she said 'lets go'"

"Cool"

Lucas grabbed two of his sister three bags and they headed towards his car. He placed the bags in the trunk and got into the driver seat

"I guess I should call Nathan back"

"Might be a good idea" Peyton answered as Lucas shot her a look

Lucas pulled out his phone and looked for the last received call. He found it and pushed the send button

"Hello?" Nathan answered

"Nathan, Lucas Sawyer"

"Hey Lucas"

"We will meet you at Jamie's, say about 8?"

"Sounds good to me. See ya then"

"Okay, Bye" Lucas said as he hung up the phone

"Hales, get ready" Nathan yelled into the kitchen where his wife was currently at

"Why?" Haley asked as she walked towards the living room entrance

:"We are going to dinner"

At 8pm, Lucas, Peyton and Brooke walked into the little Italian restaurant, Jamie's

They were seated at table big enough for the five of them and given menus. Shortly after Nathan and Haley arrived

"Haley, Nathan. It is so good to see you" Peyton said as she gave each of them a hug

"Hey Peyton, Hey Brooke" Haley responded

"Haley, you look great," Brooke said as they hugged

"I look fat"

"No, you don't. You look beautiful," Nathan said as he pulled out a chair for his wife and helped her sit down

"Thank you" Haley said to her husband, "Lucas, it is good to see you again too. I haven't see you in a long time"

"It is good to see you too Haley. You haven't changed a bit," Lucas said as the waiter came to the table to take their orders.

Dinner was filled with laughter at old college stories. Games that UVA and UNC Wilmington had played, cheerleading events that the women had been in together and general stories of college. Before too long the women were having a conversation concerning baby themes.

Nathan turned to Lucas; "Haley and I were talking earlier. I mentioned that we both have a man in our lives who is like an uncle named Keith, she made a joke about him being the same person"

:"That would be kind of weird. What is your Keith's last name?"

"Scott, Keith Scott" Nathan said as Lucas just looked at him. Peyton having heard the name turned towards the guys.

"You know Keith Scott?" Peyton asked

:"Yea, I call him my uncle. Why?"

"Where is he from originally?" Peyton asked ignoring Nathan's question

"Tree Hill. Why?" Lucas and Peyton both looked at each other. Brooke and Haley had stopped their conversation and were listening to the conversation between the other three

:"Our uncle's name is Keith Scott" Peyton answered

Nathan just stared at her

"He is from Tree Hill" Lucas added

The table grew quiet

AN/ Please review!


	2. Never Mentioned

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters, places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ I had written the first chapter of this fanfiction back in December, but then I could not figure out how to move it forward. So, this is my attempt. Tell me what you think

Suggestions are welcome

"You have an uncle named Keith Scott?" Haley asked

"Is it really possible that there could be two Keith Scott's, both from Tree Hill?" Nathan asked

"I don't think so" Peyton said, "How do you know him?"

"He is an old friend of my mom's. They met when she moved to Tree Hill pregnant with me"

"Mom and Dad went to high school with uncle Keith. Our dad and Keith had played on the basketball team together," Lucas said

"Keith played basketball in high school" Haley added

"Lucas, do you still keep that family photo in your wallet?" Peyton asked her brother

"Yea" Lucas said as he reached for his wallet in the back left pocket of his slacks, "Here it is" he said as he handed the picture to his sister

"This is our uncle Keith" Peyton said as she turned the picture around so that Haley and Nathan could see it

The photo looked to be about 2 years old. Nathan could see Lucas standing between Peyton and Brooke. In front of them was an older couple who he assumed to be their parents sitting together and standing beside Peyton was his uncle Keith

"Oh my…" Haley said

"That my uncle Keith" Nathan said as he looked up from the picture.

"That is weird" Brooke said, "Maybe your parents know each other too"

"Mom moved to Tree Hill when she was 18" Nathan said

"Dad and Mom moved to Charleston when they were 20" Peyton replied

"How old are you parents now?"

"44. They moved from Tree Hill when we were a couple of months old"

"My mom is only 41"

"They didn't know each other," Lucas said

"Nate, maybe you should ask Keith about Lucas and Peyton when we see him this weekend" Haley said

"Yea"

"Let me know what he tells you" Lucas said

"I will" Nathan replied as the waiter walked to the table with their checks.

10 minutes later, the five were standing outside of the restaurant saying their good-byes

"Keep in touch, Peyton" Haley said as she hugged her friend

"I will"

"You and me will have to do lunch one of these days," Brooke said as she and Haley hugged also

"Definitely. I still have two months before this little one is born"

"Maybe we can all get together for dinner after the holiday" Lucas said

"Yea" Nathan said as he and Nathan shook hands, "You guys have a safe trip home and Lucas, I will give you a call"

"We will" Peyton said as he hugged Nathan, "You guys do the same"

"Bye guys" Brooke said as the two groups started to walk in opposite directions towards their cars.

"That was just too weird," Haley said

"You are the one who said that it could be the same one" Nathan replied as he opened the passenger side door of his Tahoe for his wife

"I didn't mean it literally," Haley said as Nathan shut the door and walked around to the driver side

Lucas, Peyton and Brooke drove home with the radio volume up. No one uttered a word. Lucas pulled his Expedition into the driveway of his house and pulled into the garage. The two passenger side doors opened as Peyton and Brooke both stepped out, but Lucas didn't move.

"I will be there in a minute," Lucas said as Brooke looked at him questionably

Brooke nodded her head and opened the door connecting the garage to the house. She and Peyton walked through the doorway and the door shut behind them.

Lucas sat there for a few minutes before opening the driver side door and getting out of his SUV. He walked towards the garage door that would lead him to the backyard. When he opened the door and stepped out, he was greeted by his Akita, Jasper.

"Hey boy" Lucas said as he bent down to pet the cold dog's fur. Jasper, who loved to be loved upon, leaned into Lucas's legs nearly knocking him over.

Lucas patted Jasper on the head and then started walking towards the detached garage at the back of the property. Jasper happily trotted along side.

"Lucas is acting kind of weird, don't you think?" Peyton asked her sister-in-law as the two sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. They could see Lucas out the bay window walking across the backyard.

"He has been acting like this for about a week now. He has spent most of his time out there lately."

"Has he said anything?" Peyton asked

"No, but I think it just this time of the year. He has been like this the last couple of Christmases ever since Mouth was killed"

"I had almost forgotten that Mouth had been killed around Christmas"

"Yea, Lucas took it pretty hard that first Christmas as you know and last year wasn't so bad. I was hoping this Christmas would be better, but it doesn't look like it" Brooke said as she watched her husband and dog disappear into the garage and the light come on.

Haley and Nathan had returned home shortly there after and had started getting ready for bed. They had both been up early that morning. Haley because of work and Nathan because Haley was awake. As long as they had been married, Nathan had always gotten out of bed when Haley did. When Nathan was on the road with the team, Haley missed the company in the morning as she was getting ready for her job at the local Elementary school.

"Tomorrow is a half day, right?" Nathan asked as he climbed into bed beside his wife.

"Yea, I should be home about 1 or so"

"Okay. Is there anything that you need me to do?"

"Yea, see if you can find those old college photo albums that I made. I promised your mom that I would bring them home with me. She said that she wanted to show them to Keith"

"I will see what I can do. That was really weird tonight, huh?" Nathan said as he mind reverted back to their dinner.

"Yea, I don't think I have ever heard Keith mention having any friends in Charleston"

"I don't either, but since he moved to Wilmington and we moved here. We don't get to see him or talk to him as much."

"Yea" Haley said as a yawn escaped, "Good Night, Nate"

"Good Night, Hales. I love you"

"I love you too" Haley said as she gave her husband a good night kiss and then rolled on her side turning off the light on her end table and laying her head on her feather pillow.

Nathan scooted down in the covers on his side of the bed and reached to turn off the light on his side of the bed also. However, he didn't go to sleep, instead he laid there on his back looking at the ceiling.

Lucas walked into the bottom floor of his garage. His old mustang sat there still shining as the fall day he had washed it. That Mustang has been Lucas's first car. He had driven it all through college and through most of his first year as an agent. When he had bought the SUV, he built the two story detached garage to keep the car. Every summer, Lucas would trade the Expedition for the convertible Mustang and every winter he would wash and wax the Mustang before putting it back in the garage.

Lucas walked around the car towards the back of the garage and began to climb the steps that would take him to the second floor, Jasper following.

When he reached the top of the steps he opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open. Most of the time the garage stayed locked up, but since he had been spending a lot of time in there lately he didn't bother. As he walked towards the old ragged loveseat that sat in the middle of the room, he looked at the walls covered with pictures, newspaper clippings and trophies. All of those things represented his life in sports, the pictures and trophies dated back to his days in little league and the newspaper clippings were mostly from high school and college. In the middle of the wall was a picture of him and his best friend, Mouth taken the day they graduated college.

Marvin Mcfadden had been Mouth since they were 5 years old. He had earned the nickname because he had never known when to be quiet. Mouth had always been Lucas's sounding board. When something was bothering Lucas he knew that he could call Mouth and he would listen. It was the only time that Mouth stayed quiet longer than 5 seconds. There had been many nights since Mouth was killed that Lucas had wanted to pick up the phone. Tonight was one of those nights.

Nathan laid there still staring out the ceiling long after Haley had fallen asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about tonight. His uncle Keith was uncle Keith to two friends that he had met in college. That wasn't the weird part, the weird part was that he had never heard Keith talking about Lucas, Peyton or their parents. He had mentioned other friends from high school that he still kept in touch with, but not Larry and Anna Sawyer. He couldn't help, but think that maybe there was something more to it then just never mentioning them.

Nathan rolled on his side facing Haley and pulled his wife to him. Haley snuggled into Nathan's chest and embrace still sleeping. Nathan put the thoughts to the back of his mind. He would ask Keith about it when they got to North Carolina right now he needed sleep.

Lucas took his eyes away from the wall and continued towards the ragged loveseat. The loveseat that had been part of the apartment that Lucas and Mouth had shared during their college years. They had found it at a garage sale right at the beginning of freshman year. It had been old and ragged then, but they knew it would be perfect for their ultimate bachelor party pad. When Lucas and Brooke got married, they moved to Chicago. Brooke had forbid that loveseat from coming with them. Mouth kept it until he had married his college sweetheart, Erica nearly a year later. Knowing that Erica would not allow the loveseat either, the guys had put it on the second floor of the garage they had just finished building and that is where it had been ever since. It may have been old, ragged, stained, and ripped, but it had sentimental value to them. Lucas sat down, instantly feeling that Mouth was sitting next to him and he began to speak.

"Something weird happened tonight. I know you remember Nathan Lee. Well, I became his agent today and tonight I found out that he calls uncle Keith, uncle Keith also." Lucas paused before continuing, "He said that his mom and Keith were old friends in Tree Hill. The funny thing is I don't think I have ever heard Keith talk about any old friends in Tree Hill. You know how Keith is, always telling us that his friends are his family. I would think sometime in the last twenty-five years that he would have mentioned Nathan and his mom. There has to be some reason why he didn't. Some strange reason"

Lucas laid his head back on the loveseat as Jasper jumped up onto the couch. He laid his head in Lucas's lap and Lucas idly began petting the dog before drifting off to sleep.

AN/ Please review!


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter. Don't forget to push that little button

Suggestions are welcome 

Two days later, Nathan and Haley were landing at the small airport in Tree Hill, North Carolina. They had spent the previous day packing their bags for their extended stay in Tree Hill since they would not be returning to Chicago until the 2nd of January. Nathan had been able to find the old college photo albums in a box in the attic late the previous afternoon and Haley had them safely tucked into her carryon bag. As they stepped off the plane and into the runway, they both began to smile. They were home.

"Nathan! Haley!" Deb Lee yelled as soon as she saw her son and daughter-in-law.

"Mom" Nathan said as the three made their way to each other.

"Oh it is so good to have you home," Deb said as she pulled her son into a hug.

"It is good to be home," Nathan said releasing the hug

"Haley, look at you" Deb said as she placed her hand on Haley's swollen stomach before pulling her into a hug

"I am fat, I know"

"You are not fat. You are having my first grandchild" Deb said in her motherly tone

Haley laughed at Deb's comment as the three began making their way to the inside of the small airport where their luggage was being taken.

"I am so glad that you two are home. It has been too quiet around here with out you"

"It seems really quiet here today. I figured the airport would be busier with the holidays," Nathan said

Nathan has spoken too soon. As the group opened the doors to enter the airport they found themselves surround by friends and family.

"Mom! Dad!" Haley said as she spotted her parents and her older brother, Jake

"Haley!" Lydia James said as she pulled her pregnant daughter into a hug. "Oh, I have missed you"

"I missed you too mom"

"Hales!" Jimmy James replied also pulling his daughter into a hug, "It is good to have you two home"

"It is good to be home, daddy"

"Nathan" Jimmy said as he shook Nathan's hand

"Hey dad" Nathan had started calling Jimmy and Lydia James mom and dad when Haley and him were in high school. He had spent a lot of his time there and they were like parents to him also.

"Hey sissy! Look at you, you look great" Jake said pulling Haley into a long hug.

"Jake, I am so glad that you could come home too," Haley said as tears began falling from her eyes

"Hey, no crying. Mom will have my hide if she thinks I made you cry" Jake said smiling at his younger sister

"Sorry, I am just so happy to see you. It has been too long" Jake was a head computer analyst for a computer company in Oceanside California and he wasn't able to leave the area much.

"It has been too long, but I am home for as long as you are so we will have plenty of time to catch up"

"Jake! It is good to see you man" Nathan said as the two men shook hands

"Good to see you too, Nate. I see you have been taking care of my little sister. Even worked in adding a new member to this crazy family"

"We know that you wanted a little niece or nephew to spoil" Nathan replied

"It doesn't look like I will be having my own children any time soon, so I have to spoil yours"

"What happened to Susie?" Haley asked. Ever since high school, Jake had had little luck with the ladies. He was a nice guy, but most of the ladies he found interesting wanted the bad boy. Therefore, the relationships that he did have didn't last much longer than a few months.

"We ended it. We didn't want the same things out of life, but it is okay. I know that there is someone out there for me. I just have to find her"

"Nathan?" Nathan turned at the sound of his mom's voice. He looked behind his mother and found his Uncle Keith looking back at him with a smile across his face

"Uncle Keith" Haley said as she too spotted him

"Haley!" Keith said as he pulled the young woman into a fragile hug, "You look great!"

"Thank you"

"Nathan"

"Uncle Keith" Nathan said as he pulled his uncle into a hug also, "It is good to see you"

"It is good to see you too"

"Alright, let's get you two kids home so that you can get settled. I know you must be tired after that plane ride" Lydia said as the group started moving towards the baggage area.

"Where are we staying?" Nathan asked as he began picking their luggage off of the turning wheel

"Same as always, half with me and half with Lydia and Jimmy. I get you first though," Deb said. When Nathan and Haley got married and moved out of the state, their parents had decided that when they came home they would stay at both houses splitting the time equally.

"Cool"

"And don't worry Nathan, the mustang is dusted off and filled with gas" Deb said smiling

"Thanks mom"

"At least you have a car, mine is across the country" Jake said

"Jake, my old car is still at mom and dad's. Drive it" Haley told her brother

"What are you going to drive?"

"What makes you think I am driving? I have a chauffeur," Haley said causing the group to laugh as the left the airport heading towards their cars.

An hour later, Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were landing at Charleston International. As they stepped off the plane and in the terminal they all became excited. They hadn't been home since the summer. They entered where the gates were located and continued their walk towards the main part of the airport. They could hear Anna Sawyer before they saw her, yelling their names.

When they reached where Anna was standing they found Larry Sawyer with her along with Brooke's parents, Kevin and June Davis.

"Mom" Brooke said as she ran to hug her mother and than her father

"Peyton! Lucas!" Anna said as she swallowed both of her children into a hug at the same time.

"Hey mom" Peyton said laughing as her mother still had a hold on her and her brother

"Oh, I am so glad that you are both home"

"Anna, Can I hug our children or are you going to hold on to them all day?" Larry asked his wife

"Oh sorry"

"Hey dad" Lucas said hugging his father

"Good to have you home son"

"Daddy" Peyton said as she too hugged her father

"Lucas" June said as she pulled Lucas into a hug

"Hey Mom" Lucas said once June had released the hug, "Dad"

"Lucas, Good to have you home in one piece" Kevin said to his son-in-law shaking his hand

"Where's Tim?" Brooke asked her parents

"Your brother's flight was delayed. He should be arriving soon though" her mother answered, "You don't have to wait here. Go on home with Anna and Larry. We will home soon"

"No, I don't want to leave you here by yourselves" Brooke protested

"June, we will wait with you. We aren't complete unless Tim and his family are with us," Anna said

"Ok, well let's go get your bags and get them to the cars. We have enough time before their flight arrives" Larry said ushering the families towards the baggage claim downstairs

"We need to get Jasper too," Brooke said. They had brought the Akita with them since they would be staying in Charleston until after the New Year

"We will get Jasper too," Larry said smiling at his daughter

An hour later, Brooke and her parents were waiting in the lobby of the main airport waiting for Brooke's brother, Tim, his wife Theresa and their two children to arrive. Lucas was out in the car trying to get Jasper to calm down after his airplane ride while Peyton and her parents visited the airport coffee spot.

"Aunt Brooke" 7-year-old Madison said as she spotted her aunt and ran ahead of her parents towards her aunt

"Madison!" Theresa yelled after her daughter not seeing her sister-in-law.

"Maddy, oh look at you" Brooke said picking the young girl up into a hug, "You have gotten so big"

"Grandma! Grandpa!" 5-year-old Jason said as the rest of Madison's family arrived running towards his grandma's waiting arms.

"Jason, oh my boy. You have gotten so big" June said as she hugged her grandson

"Madison Brooke, please don't run away from. You know that scares me," Theresa said as she came over to where Brooke was standing with Madison still in her arms.

"But I saw Aunt Brooke" Madison responded to her mother trying to sound innocent.

Brooke laughed at her niece before sitting her down, "You should still stay with your parents"

"Okay" Madison said, "Sorry Mommy"

"It's okay. It is Aunt Brooke" Theresa said with a smile on her face as she leaned over her daughter to hug Brooke, "I missed her too"

"Oh, I missed you guys" Brooke said as the two broke apart

"Tim, you look so good" June said to her son as she pulled him into a hug after his father

"Thanks mom. Hey sis"

"Timmy!" Brooke said pulling her brother into a hug

"Brooke, will you stop calling me Timmy" Tim said rolling his eyes and then smiling

"Sure, when I stop breathing" Brooke replied to her brother, "Jason"

"Hey Aunt Brooke"

"Why the long face?" Brooke asked her nephew

"I was hoping Uncle Lucas would be with you" Jason replied. Jason had always been very close with Lucas; he was the only uncle he had.

"Looking for me?" Lucas said coming up behind Jason with his sister and parents

"Uncle Lucas" Jason said as his face lit up and he turned around

"Hey buddy" Lucas said lifting his nephew into the a hug

"Aunt Peyton" Madison said running towards Peyton

"Niece Madison" Peyton said laughing as she bent down to hug the young girl

"Nana! Papa!" Jason said as he noticed Anna and Larry after Lucas had put him down. The Sawyer and the Davis families had been close since their children were in grade school. Jason and Madison always thought that it was cool to have two sets of grandparents even though they were only related to one biologically.

"Hey guys" Anna said pulling Madison and Jason both into a hug, "Oh, we have missed you around here"

"Lucas" Tim said as he shook hands with his longtime friend. Lucas, Tim and Mouth had been the three Musketeers since they were in middle school.

"Hey Tim" Lucas said pulling Tim into a manly hug.

"You guys ready to head out?" Larry asked a few minutes later

"Yea, that flight was incredibly long" Theresa said, "It was delayed three times"

"Is there a lot of snow up there in Maine?" Anna asked

"Yea, too much" Theresa replied as the group started making their way to the baggage claim and out towards their cars for the second time.

"Everything settled?" Deb asked as she poked her head in the doorway to Nathan's old room where Nathan and Haley would be staying later that day

"Yea, getting there" Haley replied

"Where's Nathan?"

"He went to find Keith. He has something he wants to ask him about. They are probably in the garage"

"Those two are like two peas in a pod" Deb said smiling, "I am going to start dinner"

"Do you need some help?"

"You have had a long day. I can manage"

"Well, at least let me keep you company" Haley said as she moved towards Deb

"I would like that"

Haley and Deb made their way to the kitchen talking about the upcoming Christmas dinner that Deb would be preparing. After all Christmas was only two days away

Lucas came down the stairs of his parent's house. Brooke and Peyton were in Peyton's old room looking at some old photo albums his mom had found and put on Peyton's bed. He left them to old memories so he could find his father; he wanted to ask him about Uncle Keith.

He found both his parents in the kitchen preparing dinner for the whole family.

"Everything okay up there?" Larry asked as he saw Lucas enter the kitchen, "We heard screaming"

"That would be Brooke and Peyt. They found the photo albums," Lucas said laughing. Sometimes his wife and sister acted like high school teenagers

"I thought they might like those" Anna said as she stood at the sink peeling potatoes

"I don't blame you for coming down here then" Larry said laughing

"Yea, Actually dad I wanted to ask you something about Uncle Keith"

"What about Keith?"

"Well, one of my new clients. He calls him Uncle Keith too. I have never heard him talk about him though"

"Keith has people everywhere that call him Uncle Keith" Larry answered not looking up from the vegetables he was cutting for the salad

"Yea, I know that. But Nathan said though that he has been around his whole life. A lot like he has been with Peyton and I"

At the mention of the name, Nathan, Anna dropped the peeler she had been using onto the floor

"Mom, you okay?" Lucas said alarmed

"Oh! Yea, I am fine. Just lost my grip." Anna said as she shot her husband a look

"Is something going on?" Lucas asked not missing that look from his mom towards his dad

"Lucas…"Larry started before placing the knife he had been using on the counter and walking around towards his son.

"Dad? What is it?" Lucas said looking at Larry questionably

"Lucas" Anna said before her husband could speak, "Nathan calls Keith his uncle because he really is his uncle. Keith is Nathan's father's brother"

"You know who Nathan is?" Lucas asked looking towards his mother, who avoided his eyes and instead looked out the window over the sink into the backyard where Madison and Jason were currently playing with Jasper. "Mom?"

"Yes, we know who Nathan is." Larry answered him

"How come I have never heard of him?"

"We didn't know how to tell you"

"Tell me what?" Lucas asked almost yelling

"What is going on down here?" Peyton asked as she and Brooke entered the kitchen

"They know about Nathan" Lucas said turning to his sister

"What? How do you know about him and we don't?" Peyton asked looking between her parents.

Anna let out a heavy sigh before turning again to face her son, "Lucas, Nathan is your biological brother."


	4. Adopted

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Thanks for the reviews! I know some of you were confused by the last chapter, I hope that this chapter make things a little clearer.

Suggestions are welcome 

Nathan and Keith were in the detached garage behind the house playing a game of pool. Deb had played pool when she was a teenager and she had taught Nathan. It had become one of their favorite pastimes together. As Nathan sank the 8 ball winning the game, he looked at his uncle finally having the nerve ask him about the Sawyers.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yea, I know. You beat me, AGAIN" Keith replied laughing

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Yea, sure" Keith said as he sat his pool stick down on the table and leaned against it

"Do you know anybody with the last name Sawyer?"

"Yea, George and Carol Sawyer live down the street."

"Yea, I remember them. Did they have any kids?"

"Yea, a son, Larry. One heck of a basketball player"

"Do you know Larry?" Nathan asked as he also sat his pool stick on the table

"Yea, he got married right out of high school, had a couple of kids and got a job in South Carolina. Why do you ask?"

"Did mom tell you that I was looking for a new agent?" Nathan answering with a question of his own.

"Yea, I think she mentioned it a couple of weeks ago on the phone. Did you find one?"

"Yea, I did. His name is Lucas Sawyer." Nathan said as Keith turned his head away from Nathan, "We played against each other in college. His sister went to college with Haley and I. He said that his parents were from here"

"I think we should go in the house. Your mom might need help with dinner," Keith said as he started walking towards the garage door.

"He said that they call you Uncle Keith too," Nathan said still standing beside the pool table

Keith stopped, "They do" Keith answered and continued walking out the garage door and towards the house. Nathan following

"You know them?" Nathan asked as Keith reached the back door

"Yea, I know them. Come in the house, Nathan. I know you have questions, but come in the house"

"My brother? How is that possible?" Lucas asked

"Why don't we sit down?" Larry said

"So, Nathan is my brother also?" Peyton asked as she stood beside Lucas

"No, he isn't" Anna answered walking towards the dining room table

"Okay….So, he is Lucas's brother, but not mine. How does that work? Lucas and I are brother and sister" Peyton looked at her mother confused

"Just sit down and we will explain it all to you" Larry said as he moved to sit at the table with his wife

Brooke, who had been quiet the entire time, started to leave the room. She was married to Lucas, but wasn't sure if she should be in this conversation.

"Brooke, you need to hear this too. Sit down" Anna said as she noticed her daughter-in-law start to leave, "Please, Lucas, Peyton, sit down"

Peyton and Brooke sat at the table, but Lucas didn't move from his spot by the kitchen counter.

"Lucas?" Larry asked

"Just say what you need to say"

"Okay, You know that your dad and I went to Tree Hill high school together, that was how we met" Anna started, "Well that is also how we met Keith. Your dad and his brother, Dan were best friends. They played on the basketball team together. Dan is Nathan and Lucas's father"

"Mom, are you saying that you cheated on Dad?" Peyton asked

"No, your mom didn't cheat on me"

"Then how do Nathan and I have the same father?" Lucas asked still standing at the counter

"Dan had a girlfriend, Karen Roe. She was a quiet shy girl, who your mother got to know very well sitting on the bleachers during basketball games. After high school, that July when your mother and I got married, Karen was your mom's maid of honor and Dan was my best man"

"I don't know what this has to do with the fact that Nathan and I are brothers"

"I am getting there Lucas" Larry said turning to look at his son, "Dan and Karen were planning on going away to college together that fall at Duke university."

"A couple of days before they were suppose to leave, Karen came to me and told me that she was pregnant. She had told Dan and he wanted her to have an abortion. Karen knew that she could never do that, so she decided to have the baby and stay in Tree Hill with us. Dan left for college telling Karen that they would work something out when he was home for Christmas break. When Dan didn't come back, Karen knew that she couldn't take care of the baby and decided to give him up for adoption when he was born. Your father and I discussed it and told Karen that we would take the baby, raise him and that she could still be in his life. She seemed happy about it at first and we got all the adoption paperwork ready. When you were born, Lucas, Karen never held you and she wouldn't even look at you. She told me that she was leaving Tree Hill and that she didn't want to be in your life. You were legally adopted the next day and a month later I found out that I was pregnant with Peyton"

"So, I am adopted" Lucas said as he felt his knees begin to fail him

"Yes, you are adopted. We never said anything because you never asked. We have never heard from Dan or from Karen either"

"So, you moved from Tree Hill to avoid them coming back for him?" Peyton asked

"No, we moved from Tree Hill because I had a job offer here." Larry answered his daughter

"Where does Nathan fit in all this?" Lucas asked as he began to slide down the wall below the counter

"Dan never came back at Christmas because he had a new girlfriend, a girl he had met at Duke, Deb Lee. Deb became pregnant with Nathan a couple of months after Karen with you and when she told Dan he ran. She went to look for him when she was 8 months pregnant and ended up in Tree Hill. She met Keith, Dan's older brother and never left." Larry said

"Keith knew about you Lucas. When he found out that Karen was giving you up and that we were adopting you he told us that he wanted to be part of your life. We never denied him that right. When Deb showed up in Tree Hill pregnant, he called to tell us. We made a trip up to Tree Hill to see your grandparents and met her. We decided then that it would just be easier not to tell you two about each other. We have kept in contact with Deb over the years usually around this time of the year, but we have not seen her since that day." Anna finished.

While, Keith and Nathan were in the garage, Deb started dinner and Haley sat at the kitchen counter talking away.

"So, did Nathan find an agent?" Deb asked as she began frying hamburgers, "I meant to ask him earlier"

"Yea, he found one. Actually someone that we know."

"Really? A friend from college?"

"Yea, they played a couple of games against each other. His sister, Peyton went to college with us at UNC Wilmington"

Deb dropped the spatula on the stove like a hot potato at the mention of the name Peyton.

"Deb?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yea. Sorry. So what is the name of his new agent?"

"Lucas Sawyer" Haley answered watching her mother-in-law. Deb's eyes began to mist over and Deb knew that the day had finally come when she would have to tell Nathan the truth

"He told you about his Uncle Keith, didn't he?" Deb asked sitting the spatula down and turning off the stove.

"You know about Lucas?" Haley asked as Deb walked towards her

"Yea, I know about Lucas."

Deb walked towards the back door and turned the knob. When she opened it she found Keith standing by the door and Nathan behind him still in the yard.

"Come in the house, Nathan" Deb said as she looked into her son's blue eyes and then turned from the door.

"Lucas?" Anna asked her son who was sitting on the floor.

Lucas looked at his mom. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't say a word

"Lucas, I know this is a big shock, but I want you know that your father and I love you. We have never thought of you as anything, but our son."

"I am adopted" Lucas finally managed to speak, "I am twenty-five years old and I just found out that I am adopted. And that I have a younger brother, that I have known for years"

"Maybe your mother and I should have told you sooner. I am sorry that we didn't. We just didn't know how to tell you. We didn't want you to think that we loved you any less."

"Dad", Lucas began, "I know that you love me. I just don't know how to deal with this new information."

"Luke" Brooke said as she got up from her chair and walked towards her husband. She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "Just because your mom didn't give birth to you doesn't mean that she is not still your mom or your dad your dad or even Peyton your sister. This is your family. They have raised you, cared for you, and loved you. Nothing about your life has changed."

"It has changed Brooke. My whole life has been a lie"

"No, Luke. It is hasn't been a lie", Peyton said as she sat on the other side of her brother, "You are still my brother. These are still your parents and this is still the house that we grew up in. Yea, you are adopted so what. You have had a good life. That is what Karen Roe wanted for you. She gave you to two people that she knew would love you like their own. She did you a favor"

Lucas sat there silently thinking about what Peyton and Brooke has said. They were right. Things were changed, but he couldn't let that tear apart the family that had loved and cared for him his entire life. Lucas stood and walked towards Anna.

He bent down and hugged her, "Thanks Mom." Anna looked at her daughter and daughter-in-law still sitting on the floor as the tears came running from her eyes

Keith and Nathan entered the house and walked towards the living room where they found Haley and Deb. Haley sat silently on the couch and Deb was sitting in the rocking chair across the room tear streaks down her face

"He knows Deb" Keith said quietly to Deb as he leaned towards her ear

"Yea, I know" Deb said quietly back, "Nathan sit down please"

"Mom, Uncle Keith what is going on?" Nathan said as he sat down the couch

"You asked me about the Sawyers and about why Lucas and Peyton call me Uncle Keith. They don't call me Uncle Keith just because I am close with their parents"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Lucas is my nephew" Keith looked at Deb before continuing, "So are you, Nathan"

"We are your nephews? Both of us?"

"Yea, both of you"

"How is that possible?" Nathan asked this time looking at his mother

"Your father…your father is Keith's brother, Dan. You and Lucas are brothers." Deb said as fresh tears came to her eyes

"What!" Nathan said as he stood from sitting beside his wife, "How is that possible? Lucas's father is Larry"

"Larry and Anna adopted Lucas when he was a day old." Keith said

"Lucas is adopted?" Nathan said sitting back down

"How does this puzzle all fit together?" Haley asked

"To make a long story short. Lucas's birth mother, Karen and Dan were high school sweethearts. Karen got pregnant the summer after graduation and Dan went off to college telling her that he would be back at Christmas. He met your mom at Duke and didn't come home. When, she told him she was pregnant he left also. She came here to find him and this is where she stayed"

"Mom, do you know Lucas?"

"Yea, I met him when he was four months old. A week before you were born. Keith called Larry and Anna and told them about me and they came to visit Larry's parents. We met while they were here and decided then that we wouldn't tell you boys until it was necessary. I talk to them about this time every year just to catch up and see how things are. Every year we discuss when and how we are going to tell you about each other and we can never find the right way."

"Well, I guess you won't have to discuss that anymore. We found out on our own." Nathan said as he stood from the couch and walked towards his bedroom. Nobody moved to go after him

"Haley" Deb said almost begging her daughter-in-law to look at her, "Haley"

Haley looked up at Deb as tears began rolling down her own face, "All our lives Nathan has always told me that I was the lucky one. I had a brother. He has always wanted that in his life. A brother that he could have played basketball with in high school, talked about girls with, played video games with. I know he is upset because all of this time, he had that and didn't know it" Haley said before standing and walking after her husband

"Keith" Deb said, "What have we done?"

Keith moved to pull Deb into a hug as she continued to cry, "It will all be okay" Keith said, "It has to be"

AN/ REVIEW


	5. Extended Family

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them

AN/ Here is the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Suggestions are welcome 

"Lucas, I am sorry that we didn't tell you before now" Anna said when Lucas pulled away from her hug

"Mom, I understand. You did what you that was best for me"

"Yea, we did, but we should have told you sooner. We should have told both of you" Larry said looking between his son and daughter

"Dad, it is okay."

"I am going to go call Deb and tell her that it might be a good idea to tell Nathan." Anna said as she stood, picked up the cordless phone sitting on the desk against the far wall and walked towards the living room.

"How do you think Nathan is going to take this?" Brooke asked 

"Nathan has never known Dan, but he has always had his mom." Peyton said

Anna entered the living room and began dialing Deb Lee's phone number. She expected Deb to answer and was surprised when Keith did.

"Hello?"

"Keith?"

"Yea"

"It's Anna"

"Anna" Keith said as he sighed, "Nathan found out"

"We already told Lucas. He told Larry that Nathan called you Uncle Keith and we told him. How is Nathan?"

"He is taking it pretty hard. I think he feels more betrayed than anything. Deb and I told him and Haley about an hour ago and we haven't seen him since"

"How's Deb?"

"Hold on a minute. You can ask her yourself," Keith said as Anna heard Keith tell Deb who was on the phone

"They lied to me, Hales. My entire life, I have had a brother that I have never known about. How could they not tell us before now? " Nathan said as he paced his old room. Haley sitting on the bed watching her husband

"I don't know Nathan. Maybe they thought it was for the best."

"For the best? They should have told us. They probably never told Lucas that he was adopted either. I feel like a bomb was just dropped on my life. I can only imagine how he is going to feel when they tell him. What am I going to say to Lucas, Hales? I don't know if we can have the same friendship we had before"

"Nate, just because you two are brothers doesn't mean that you can't be friends. You and I both know Lucas; we have known him for years. Once, he founds out he is going to want to get to know you better and spend time together and do things that brothers do"

"I hope so Hales. I really hope so"

"I think you should go to talk to your mom. She is probably worried about you"

"Yea" Nathan said as he walked towards the closed bedroom door and opened it

"Anna?"

"Hey Deb"

"Anna, I told Nathan."

"Keith told me. We told Lucas. We told him everything"

"I didn't want them to find out like this"

"Neither did we, but what is done is done"

"How's Lucas?"

"He took it pretty hard. He is really hurt that we have never told him before"

"Do you think they will ever forgive us?"

"One day"

"I know they both have many questions."

"Yea, We can only answer them one question at a time though"

"Maybe we should get them together before they go back to Chicago. They have a business relationship now and I don't want this affecting that"

"Why don't you talk with Nathan and see how he feels about that?"

"I don't know if he is going to feel like talking to me the rest of time they are visiting"

"He will. In the meantime, I will talk with Lucas. We will figure something out Deb."

"I know. I will give you a call tomorrow and we can decide further from there"

"Okay. It will be okay Deb"

"I hope so. Bye"

"Bye" Anna said as she hit the off button and headed back towards the kitchen where her family was

"Mom?" Nathan said as his mother hung up the phone. Deb looked into the hurt eyes of her son and sighed

"I am sorry, Nathan. I should have told you sooner. We all should have told you both sooner"

"It came as a big shock."

"I know it did. You have every right to be mad."

"I am not mad. I am more hurt than anything. My whole life I have wanted a brother, someone that I could talk to and grow up with. I have had a brother my whole life and I never knew about it."

"I think that we made the wrong decision all those years ago keeping you two apart. We thought we were protecting you and it seems that we have done more harm than good"

"Mom, I realize that you did what you thought was best. I can't fault you for that"

"Oh, Nathan. I am so sorry," Deb said as she pulled her son into a hug.

"I know mom." Nathan said as he returned the hug

"Is she going to tell Nathan?" Larry asked when Anna reentered the kitchen

"She already has. Keith said he took it pretty hard."

"He probably asked Keith" Lucas said thinking out loud

"Asked Keith?" Anna asked

"Yea, he probably asked Keith about Peyton and I."

"The other night. We all went out to dinner and that is when we figured out that we all call the same man Uncle Keith." Peyton added

"Is that why you said something?" Larry asked his son

"Yea. Nathan was going to ask Keith and then call me and let me know what he had said"

"Deb suggested getting together before you guys head home." Anna said, "What do you think Lucas?"

"We are going to see each other eventually"

"How about we load up the whole family, everybody and go have Christmas with your grandparents" Larry said

"Dad, do you really think that Granddaddy and Mammaw are going to want all of us there?" Peyton asked her dad

"Yes, your grandparents have been bugging us for years to come for Christmas."

"What about June and Kevin?" Peyton questioned her father

"I am including them in the whole family. I am going to go call your grandparents now," Larry said as he left the kitchen and headed towards his office.

"I need some air. I will be back in a little while," Lucas said as he walked towards the front door

"Be careful, babe" Brooke called after him knowing where he was going

"I will. Love you" Lucas replied before the door shut

As Deb and Nathan let go of their hug, Keith and Haley entered the room.

"Everything okay in here?" Keith asked

"Yea" Nathan answered

"Nathan, I talked with Anna. We were thinking of maybe getting together before you guys head home. We don't want this to affect your friendships or your business relationship" Deb said looking up at her son

"Mom, it is going to affect both. However, I think it might be for the better."

"I think it would be nice to all get together extend Christmas a little bit with the new extended family," Haley said as she took a seat on the couch

"What do you say Nate?" Keith asked

"I guess we can do that" Nathan finally answered

"Alright. Now, what are we going to do about dinner? I am starved"

Everyone laugh. Leave it to Keith to know exactly how to break the tension.

Lucas walked along the streets of the city he had grown up in. He had walked this same sidewalk many times, far too many times for him to count. He came upon the basketball court that he had played at as a kid with Mouth and Tim. The three all shared love for the game. That might be why they got along so well. Lucas turned from the court walked across the street and entered the memorial gardens. He walked until he was standing in front of the upraised headstone that faced the basketball court. The headstone read 'Marvin "Mouth" A. Mcfadden. Beloved husband, father, son and best friend August 21, 1989- December 26, 2012' Three years, Lucas thought, three years since he had been killed.

"Hey buddy" Lucas said as he sat down beside the headstone facing the basketball court, "If you thought things were crazy before, well they just got crazier. I found out this afternoon that I am adopted and to add to that, Nathan Lee is my biological brother. We apparently share the same father. I am still soaking in all of it. It is weird to know someone for all those years and never know that they are related to you. I don't even know what to do now. I know that is a first for me. Usually I am the one who always knows what to do, not this time. Nathan and I have been friends for years, but I am not sure if we can make the transition into being brothers. Mom and dad are talking about going to Tree Hill for Christmas. They want to get all of us together before we go back to Chicago. I know they are trying to help us, but it almost feels like they are trying to force us to be brothers. We both know that I don't like to be forced to do anything. I really wish that you could give me your input on this or make some stupid remark like you used too. "

"He was always good for stupid remarks" Lucas heard a female voice say behind him, one that recognized as Erica McFadden.

Lucas rose to his feet and hugged Erica; "It is good to see you Erica. How are you?"

"I am okay. This time of year is a little rough."

"Yea, How's Marvie?"

"He is good. He is with my mom right now looking through pictures of Mouth and I. He still doesn't completely understand, but he will one day."

"He never got to meet his dad all he has is pictures and you to tell him about him" Erica had been 7 months pregnant with Marvin Jr when Mouth was killed.

"And he has you. You knew Mouth longer than I did." Erica said

"When he gets older and can understand the crazy person that his dad was, I will tell him everything that I can about Mouth"

"I know you will. I framed that picture that you sent me a couple of months ago, the one with you and Mouth sitting on that awful couch you loved so much. It is sitting on his dresser in his room. He noticed it the other day and told me that it was daddy and Uncle Lucas"

"I miss him, Erica" Lucas said looking back at the headstone

"Yea, me too. Everyday"

"Well, I am going to go. Give you two some time to yourself."

"You don't have to leave"

"No, it is okay. I have said what I need to say."

"Okay. Give me a call before you leave. I would love to see Brooke and I know that Marvie would love to see both of you."

"I will. Bye Erica"

"See ya Luke"

Lucas started to walk away looking back once more at the headstone. Mouth had spoken from beyond the grave through his wife and had told Lucas exactly what he needed to hear. It was not something bluntly said, but something that was always there. Life is precious. Live each day like it was your last because it very well could be. Lucas decided then that he would do the best he could to become brothers with Nathan. They had a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
